Badass
by Infinite Stupidity
Summary: Bella Swan is sent to Forks in hopes that the quaint little town will cure her 'badass streak'. Will she refuse change, or will the handsome Edward Cullen and his family help her turn over a new leaf? AH AU OOC rated M for language.


**Chapter 1: Nicknames Are Annoying!**

Ugh. I hate Forks.

Really, it should be illegal to turn your daughter away from home and into this hellhole with her father who you hate with a fiery passion since he knocked you up with a problem child and tied you down to Forks. I took a hearty swig of Jack and screwed the cap back on my flask before stowing it away from prying eyes – in other words, my father. Speaking of who, or whom, or whoever…I may have had a little too much alcohol. Whatever. Anyway, speaking of my dear old dad, he was so happy to see me (not) as I got off the plane. He had walked forward hesitantly and pulled me into a cold hug. Ohh…Charlie's disappointed. Who gives two fucks? He didn't say anything as he led me to the car, letting me carry my own bags (such a gentleman) and popped the trunk. I sighed heavily and climbed into the back seat. Charlie eyed me through the rear view mirror and was probably watching me behind the plexiglass divider. Well, it wouldn't be my first time in the back of a police cruiser, and he knew it only too well. You see, I was sent to Forks in a hope that the quaint little town would fix me into a proper, law-abiding young woman. Pfft, yeah right. Charlie's eyes had turned to watch the road carefully and I took the liberty of saying hello to my best friend Jack. I hadn't been allowed near him on the plane due to the fairly unattractive stewardess confiscating it on the grounds of me being "Too young to drink" and she only gave it back once we had landed. It felt suspiciously lighter than when I had it wrestled from me. The no drinking thing didn't stop me in Phoenix either, so it sure as hell would not stop me here or on a plane from a snotty stewardess.

Anyway, back to the cruiser. Once I had finished reacquainting myself with my hipflask, Charlie fixed me with a stern gaze and looked me in the eye, glancing at the road every now and then. He cleared his throat loudly as if he didn't already know I was looking at him with a bored expression and began.

"Bella, I know you were somewhat of a party girl back home," Hell yeah I was, but for his benefit I rolled my eyes. "But under no circumstances, are you to be out of the house after ten. I have put up a list of rules in your bedroom and the kitchen and I expect them to be followed meticulously. Do you understand me?" I nodded. Rules? This was a bloody outrage! Ten o'clock? Hah! I started drinking well before that! He began rambling about how he expected me to behave while I planned for the demise of said rules. Careless spillage of a drink? Perhaps I was reading them by the fire and it slipped. Or, my favourite, it found it's way into Charlie's supper and I was far too full from lunch to eat… Yes dad, that's a new type of thin cheese…

"Bella!" I scowled at him and he glared right back.

"What?" I could hear the irritation in my voice. His expression hardened and he said through gritted teeth, "We are here. Please get your things and I'll unlock the door." I tumbled out of the back door he had opened and walked towards the small dull hole where he lived. Great, and now I lived here too. Thanks a bunch Mom. I had half-dragged my many cases up the stairs with no help at all from an on-looking Charlie and pushed into the tiny bedroom that belonged to me. It was the exact same as when I was five. I hate Charlie. How does he expect me to live here? The first thing on my list was find these so-called "rules". They were taped to the back of my door.

Curfew is 10pm sharp. No excuses.

You will address me as Dad or Father. No other names.

No dating until I meet the boy and approve.

You will do your share of chores around the house (laundry, mopping, tidying your room etc.)

You will attend Forks High School until graduation. No truanting.

You will maintain a grade point average of at least 3.0. If you do not, you are either truanting or slacking. Neither will be allowed.

No drinking alcohol.

No taking drugs or smoking.

Don't get arrested. If I have to spring you from jail there will be severe consequences.

Make friends here.

No loud music. I work a late shift and need sleep.

No profanity. You are a young lady and should not swear.

Make-up will be kept to a minimum.

I stared slack jawed at the sheet of paper in my hands. You have got to be kidding me, right? And 3.0? That's a fucking insult! I decided I would play along with the rules until I could find a suitable way to break every single one at once.

So here I was, lying on my ugly yellow duvet covered bed, staring at the blue peeling walls and plotting. Charlie was sure as hell gonna hate me after I pulled this little stunt…

The next day was bright. Not sunny-bright, just horrible cloud cover-bright. I was being transferred into the school in the middle of term (whoopee) so now I had to get ready real early. I dressed in a cute light blue sundress, leggings underneath and peep-toe patent heels. They were pretty sexy shoes and I loved to make a good first impression. And if they didn't do that, at least they added another four inches onto my height. My make-up was simple; thick mascara and pale nude eye shadow with a bit of pink lip gloss to highlight my lips. My hair fell in thick waves around my face and around my shoulders. I pulled on my long cardigan to finish the outfit off and grabbed my keys to face my baby. Renee had it brought in from Phoenix and I was so happy! It was a Mustang in a deep auburn. I didn't know anything about cars, but my baby was one of the smoothest drives I have ever encountered. Plus, it looked damn hot! No one touched the baby. Ever. I sank into the soft black leather bucket seat of the driver's side and started the engine with a satisfying purr. Inhaling the smell of my car, I fastened my seatbelt and shot off down the road at a hundred miles per hour. Hey, what can I say? I'm a speed junkie. Forks High was very easy to find. It was right off the motorway and one of the largest buildings in the town. How very depressing, seeing as the buildings were one floor and separated into many different buildings scattered around a parking lot. I could see that the most expensive car in the lot was a silver Volvo, but apart from that there was nothing exciting - just a run-down Sentra and an ancient people-carrier. Well, the Volvo owner had exceptional taste in cars. It was very modern and well designed. The slightly tinted windows distorted the colouring of the interior, but it looked like cream leather. I could like this person. I let out a gusty sigh and cut the engine in a spot next to the Volvo and gathered my messenger bag. Just because I loved to dress nice didn't mean I was going to forgo practicality when it came to bags. I had taken a favourite handbag to school once and the handles snapped from the weight of my book. I was not happy. I stepped out of my baby and locked up, searching for any indication of the main office. I finally found it and made my way across the lot. More people had arrived while I was sat in my car and to my absolute glee I was attracting a numerous amount of stares. I loved attention. It was my thing. When I finally made it inside the office (I had been savouring the moment in the parking lot) there was a woman with fake red hair that was just so obvious. She was horribly underdressed for coming into work, wearing a purple t-shirt and blue jeans. She looked up when I cleared my throat and took in my appearance, looking slightly flustered.

"Hello, what can I do for you dear?" I almost scoffed at the endearment. No one ever called me dear once they knew me. Now was the time to be persuasive. I put on my best dazzling smile, flashing my white teeth and folding my hands. People believed you if you looked innocent.

"My name is Isabella Swan, miss. I came to collect my timetable if you have it, please." She smiled and dove into a large pile of papers, emerging with three sheets of paper.

"Isabella! We have been expecting you! I'm afraid your father hasn't spoken much about you, so don't worry if nobody knows who you are in classes. Have the teachers sign this please when you go to class." She handed me the orange slip of paper. Ha, Charlie has a good reason not to speak about me. I bet he would be so ashamed if everyone were to know why I moved here.

"Thank you miss. When I was in Phoenix, I was in an Advanced Placement Program in Biology. Will this be up to the same standards? I just don't want to be learning the same thing all over again. I enjoy learning." The woman seemed to bristle slightly at my words, probably taking offence at my implication that Forks was not up to standard. Her tone was clipped.

"Yes, you have been put in the top class and I think you will find that some of the topics you may have already covered, but that will be the same in every school for a new student." I nodded with a smile still plastered on my face, thanked the woman and left. As soon as I was outside, the smile slipped and the scowl was set in place. Stupid woman. How dare she think she can speak to me in that tone? I hadn't meant to imply the school was bad; I was completely serious when I said I enjoy learning. I glanced down at the map she had given me and sighed again. English in building one first period. It was fairly easy to find building one since it had a large yellow one on the side. I was one of the first people there and handed the teacher my slip. He nodded towards a table at the back and I sat down. Students began filing in through the door, casting curious glances a me. A tall girl with mouse brown hair sat down on one side of me, a short girl with black spiky hair on the other. The tall girl turned towards me and smiled politely. She held out a hand and said, "Hello, I'm Angela Webber." I took her hand and shook it, smiling at her.

"Bella Swan. I just moved here." Angela asked me if I liked it here yet and I honestly told her I hated Forks with the burning intensity of a thousand suns. She seemed taken aback by my bluntness until I explained that I came from Phoenix and even the thousand suns couldn't dry up this place. I really liked this girl. I turned towards the black haired pixie and smiled at her. She smiled back almost too enthusiastically.

"I'm Alice! I bet we'll be great friends!" I laughed at her face. She was so excited looking it was insane.

"I bet." I chuckled again and gave Angela a questioning look. She merely looked shocked. Okay… The rest of the lesson was filled with Alice chattering away and Angela occasionally putting in her say. She was a quiet girl and I truly did like her.

"Hey, do you two wasn't to come to Port Angeles tonight? I get so bored at my house and I kind of want to explore the city." Alice nodded vigorously and Angela agreed quietly. Well, Charlie's making his own dinner tonight. My credit card is in need of a good workout. Alice immediately made plans to sit with me at lunch and I invited Angela to sit as well. She politely said that she already had plans to sit with her usual crowd, but we were welcome to sit with them.

"I would love to meet your friends if that's alright with you." She smiled and looked at Alice. She agreed with a loud "YES!" that drew the attention of the rest of the class who were not already staring. Mr. Banner cleared his throat loudly and held up a copy of the book we were supposed to be reading and give us a stern look. Angela hurriedly apologized and looked back to her book, whereas Alice just waited till he turned away and started babbling again.

"Oh my god, tonight is going to be so fun! I have the perfect place in mind for shopping, it's one of my favourite stores. Can we ride with you? Edward dropped me off today, but we can follow Angela home and let her drop her car off," something she had just said registered.

"Edward?" I shot at her sharply. She stumbled over her words and stared at me with question in her eyes. Realization replaced the questions and she laughed.

"Oh, silly! Edward is my brother! Oh! You should meet him! And the rest of my brothers and sisters! Emmett would love you! Not sure about Rose though… and Jasper will probably take some time… HE is my boyfriend. No, he is not my brother. Everyone seems to think that…" I stared at her, uncomprehending.

"Start from the beginning. Why does everyone think that?" she smiled a little and said, "We are all adopted. Me, Emmett and Edward were first. They're my real brothers. Then it was Jasper and Rosalie. They're twins. They are all related to our adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme somehow. They are our Aunt and Uncle on our mother's side. That was Esme's sister-in-law. You can see the resemblance between Carlisle, Jasper and Rose. We aren't actually related in anyway. You see, Esme can't have kids. We all lost our parents somehow, like my own died in a car crash. Jasper's mom died when he was very young and his dad was murdered in a hold-up when they were ten. Carlisle was nice enough to take them in. We arrived about a year before them. Emmett was eleven. He is the same age as Jasper and Rose and Edward was nine. I was eight when we came. People think it's weird because Rose and Emmett are together and me and Jasper are together. Emmett and Rose are really in love though, and Jasper and myself are in the same boat. None of us are actually related in any way, so it shouldn't be weird." I nodded, totally agreeing with her. I would have never have guessed Alice had lost her parents. She was always so happy.

"I'm so sorry. I don't really know what it's like to lose a parent. Plus, I don't really agree with the whole love-at-first-sight thing. I think it's so phoney, but if you guys really do love each other then who has the right to judge you?" Alice shrugged.

"Thanks for understanding, Bella. I get the feeling you aren't as superficial as the students around here."

"Thanks. I try," But I wouldn't mind losing a parent myself. Damn Renee and her new husband. I don't suppose Charlie deserves that though.

Alice was bouncing in her seat again.

"So, Angela, are you okay with that? You know, us following you home?" Angela looked up from her book and smiled.

"Ben dropped me off today. My car's in for repairs." Alice looked curious at Angela's furious blush but pressed on.

"That's great! We can get out of here so much faster!" I smiled and looked down. This was awesome. Alice was turning out to be so much fun, and judging from her fashion sense, she had much of the same tastes as me. Angela was so shy and I could see myself falling into an easy friendship with her.

Angela was in my next class and she walked with me to Biology. Again, I handed the teacher the slip and walked to the only remaining seat. I ignored the person next to me and fished through my bag, looking for a pen. A throat cleared, and I looked up, irritated. I met a pair of startling emerald green eyes. I'm sure I was slack-jawed, so I quickly transformed my features into that of indifference. This guy was HOT. He had a roundish face, but still incredibly masculine, with a mess of bronze hair atop his head. It was arranged into a neat disarray and he was looking shyly up at me from under his thick, dark lashes. A heart-stopping crooked grin was in place on his sculpted lips, below a perfectly thin, straight nose. He was godly.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. And you are?" He held out a pale hand and I immediately took it without thinking. Edward? Could this be the fabled brother of Alice?

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Eddie." I gave him my best cocky grin and released his hand. He seemed to stiffen slightly at my nickname for him but relaxed and smirked at me, quirking one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Eddie? Never heard that one before, Belly." I stifled a laugh and faced the front.

"Well, you'll just have to get used to it, 'cause I'll be using it quite a lot, Eddie. After all, you are my lab partner, so I'll be seeing you everyday." I could see him shake his head slightly and laugh out of the corner of my eye, but didn't turn from the teacher. He leaned forward to lean on his forearms so that he was now level with me.

"Well Belly, I'll be using yours quite a lot as well. This should be an interesting term." Interesting indeed. I glanced at him and noticed he was looking at me intently. I accidentally found myself getting sucked into those beautiful eyes again and lost all track of time until Banner called on me to answer a question.

"Krebs Cycle," Edward muttered to me under his breath. Well it's a good thing someone was paying attention. I repeated the answer.

"Well Miss Swan, if you would please pay attention to the lesson and not Mr. Cullen he wouldn't have to tell you the answers." Every pair of eyes in the class turned to stare at us.

"Busted..." Edward muttered as he sank down in his seat a little.

"I'm sure you and Mr. Cullen can flirt later, but this is a classroom and it is not appropriate here!" Eddie-boy's face was tinged a slightly more pink than a few seconds before. I smirked at him and looked at the teacher who was still waiting for a response. I'm sure he wasn't looking for the kind I gave him.

"Well Sir, I can't help it if your lessons are extremely boring. I'm afraid I had to find a way to occupy myself from falling asleep and Mr. Cullen and myself were making polite conversation to pass the time. I also found that finding patterns in the light reflecting from your head was an interesting time-filler as well." He turned bright red and clenched his fists by his sides. A collective gasp had come from the class during my small speech and Eddie had shaken with suppressed laughter.

"Principle's office. NOW!" I flashed him a winning smile and gathered up my things.

"Of course. Before I leave, can I ask one thing? I have been trying to get a really good wax on my car and I was wondering what kind you use for that head, because that shine is magnificent! It's like a disco ball!" I swear, I saw his hand twitch as I walked past, almost as if to swing at me. Blowing an exaggerated kiss over my shoulder at Eddie who, I noticed, was almost falling out his seat laughing along with the rest of the class, I strutted right out of there and slammed the door. I could have sworn I saw him turn even redder when I blew that kiss at him. There would probably be some trouble with Charlie when he found out I had been in the head's office on my first day, second lesson no-less, but it was inevitable. When was I ever just going to settle down and work on my first day with my track record? Charlie was a fool to even entertain the thought that I would ever abide any rules he set down. I didn't abide by the law and the consequences for that were much worse than anything Charlie could throw at me. Pfft. Rules. I didn't know the meaning of the word.

I took a quick detour and went around the back of the building for a quick nicotine break. Only to find there was already someone else there. He was older than me by a couple of years by the looks of it, and gorgeous. He was honey blonde and tall. Very, very tall. He was dressed in a pair of faded baggy jeans and a T-shirt with an unbuttoned shirt over the top. His Vans were untied and worn. I approached him confidently. I really needed a smoke and had no light, and I had noticed that the guy had a fag in his left hand as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey, can I borrow your lighter please? I am desperate and I left my lighter... I have no idea, actually," he smirked and passes me a golden coloured wind-proof lighter. I put the white stick in between my lips and put it into the flame, taking a grateful draw from it.

"I'm Bella, by the way," I said while handing back my saving grace to him. He grinned and grabbed my outstretched hand that I still hadn't taken back yet after giving him the little metal object.

"Jasper Hale." Comprehension dawned and I smiled at him.

"Oh, _you're_ Jasper!" he looked confused so I elaborated. "I was speaking to Alice in English. We're going shopping after school." He chuckled and shook his head.

"You have unleashed a truly terrifying monster. Alice and shopping…" he shook his head again. "So why are you skipping?" I laughed.

"I'm not skipping. I was sent to the principal's office by Mr. Banner. I was talking to Edward in Biology and Banner picked on me because it looked like I wasn't listening. Edward told me the answer under his breath, but we got caught and the asshole said we were flirting. I went off my fucking dinger and politely pointed out that I was not in fact flirting, but filling time so I didn't fall asleep in his lesson. I then went on to ask him which wax he used on his head because my car was needing a good buffing." I took a long pull to occupy myself while Jasper flicked his away looking mildly impressed.

"You seem to be meeting a lot of my family today. I take it Alice took the liberty to tell you about all of us?" I nodded, looking him straight in the eye.

"I know your probably not looking for sympathy, so I'm not going to be the one to give you it. It's not my place to feel sorry for people. It makes them upset and feel like the other person thinks they are above them. I would swap places with you any day. Carlisle and Esme sound like really nice people. Ugh, I hate my parents. I wish they were dead." Damn Renee and her toy boy husband straight to hell! Again. Jasper was back to smirking again.

"What are you out here for, then?" I challenged. His smirk disappeared.

"I had Gym and got really pissed off at one of the guys in my class. Lets just say James won't be talking that way about Rosalie again. He won't be talking full stop for a while." Jasper's face darkened and I could only imagine what this James had said. I really liked Jasper's attitude. He was totally prepared to defend his family no matter what the ramifications.

"If I had a sister and someone was talking shit about them, I would have punched the guy in the mouth too. And if he was talking through his dick I would have made sure that particular piece of anatomy was no longer attached. If there is one thing I hate, it is guys who are full of it about girls." I was fucking livid by this point, thinking of one reason I was here now. Jasper was frowning slightly at me.

"You know Swan, you and me are going to be good friends. And I don't say that shit to just anyone. I get the feeling that you've been through more than you're willing to admit, and I respect you for being so strong." I grinned and bumped his outstretched fist.

"Jasper, you and I are going to be the BEST of friends. Unfortunately, I have an appointment with the head." I pulled out my hip flask, took a large calming swig and screwed the cap back on. I offered it to my new buddy, who accepted it and drank it like a pro. I was impressed, and apparently so was he.

"Jack? Nice. It seems we have good taste also. I am actually supposed to be at the office now too, so would you like the company?" Grateful for a familiar face, albeit I had known him for ten minutes, he led me to the main office. We talked about music, mostly. He was into much of the same bands as me and liked Hot Topic.

"The Ramones are awesome, but I'm into Hendrix as well. Anything old school rock is right up my street." I almost hugged him. Everyone where I used to live was into pop and all the new stuff that I just couldn't get into. Some of the new British acts were good though.

"Oh. My. God. You are a male version of me. Well, personality-wise if you know what I mean." He laughed and nodded.

"I think we are more alike than we know." He held open the door for me and I walked into the stuffy room, much to the fake redhead's shock.

"What can I do for you two?" Jasper spoke up first. She seemed very protective of the Bio teacher this morning, I wondered what she would say to my story?

"Bella and I both will need appointments to see Mr. Green. I was sent by Coach Clapp. Bella came from Biology with Mr. Banner. Would it be possible, Mrs. Cope?" Cope's eyes narrowed at me as she probably wondered what I had done to cause trouble in his class. I almost laughed at her and she noticed the smile on my face. Yep. She defiantly has something for the bald man in the lab coat. How embarrassing.

"Yes Mr. Hale, please take a seat in the waiting area." I wonder how Eddie's getting on without me. I hope I didn't get him into too much trouble, that would be a shame if he stopped talking to me after today. Jasper noted the thoughtful expression I wore and nudged me.

"What are you thinking about?" I chuckled to myself.

"I was thinking that Eddie is probably getting shit from Banner for today's performance." Jasper raised an eyebrow as we sat in the waiting chairs.

"Eddie?" His tone was playful and I nodded with a look of innocence on my features.

"Of course! I have nicknames for everyone. Eddie decided to retaliate so I will have to open fire on him when I see him next." Of course I never had nicknames; this was a new thing to take the piss with Eddie and Jasper.

"What did he do to make you bring out the big guns?"

"He gave me a nickname of his own. Yours is Jazz or Jazzy, by the way," he opened his mouth to ask a question, but I quickly cut him off, knowing what he was about to ask. "And no, you cannot know what he called me. I don't want you using it as well." Jasper slumped defeated in his seat, hands raised in surrender. Until he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"That does NOT work on me. Puppy dogs eyes are wasted on me so don't go flashing your big baby blues at me." He frowned.

"Baby blues? That's pussy! I have deep blue eyes. Much manlier than _baby blues_," he sneered the last part. Jasper looked deeply insulted and I only laughed.

"Yeah, whatever you say Jazzy. You and I both know that the ladies like the baby blues more than the deep blues." He rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"And what, pray tell, do you have?" I sniffed a little and stuck my chin out.

"Mine are velvety chocolate, what else?" Jasper rolled his eyes but laughed.

A door opened off to the side of the desk and a man with glasses appeared. He looked at me and frowned.

"Isabella? Can you please come in here?" I stood fluidly and winked at Jasper.

"I'll be seeing you later, I'm sure." He only grinned and looked at the principle. I followed him into the large office and noticed the diploma and certificated all framed and on the wall. Great, this guy was a major show off. Trophies lining shelves behind the wooden desk only served to prove my point further.

He sat behind the desk in a plush armchair, motioning for me to take the stiff-backed hard seat in front of him. I sat and dumped my bag at my feet in the process. Mr. Green leaned forward on his elbows and steepled his fingers, peering over his spectacles at me, as if he were examining me. This went on for several moments until I cleared my throat loudly. He narrowed his eyes slightly and then relaxed.

"Isabella, first of all, how are you liking it here at Forks High?" I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes , making my expression innocent and open.

"Oh, I love it here! I have made so many new friends, and the teachers are very good at their jobs!" I knew I was laying it on thick, but he didn't need to know that. He seemed a little mollified as I continued. "You really did a good job, sir. I felt very welcome when I joined the classes, but I'm afraid Mr. Banner and I had a little falling out," I let my face drop into a troubled mask. The principle instinctively reached out in a comforting motion, but caught himself and pulled his hand back. This was so easy. My last principle was a sucker for innocence as well, only she didn't buy some of the more serious stuff.

"Well, Isabella, I'm sure this little falling out can be sorted. What happened?" Now for the hard bit. This has to be convincing.

"Well, a boy next to me was making me feel very welcome, asking how I liked it here, if I was planning on staying long, you know. Mr. Banner noticed I wasn't paying attention and picked me to answer a question. Well, the boy felt bad for getting me in trouble, so he very kindly told me the correct answer to the question. Mr. Banner became very unreasonable and accused me of flirting with the boy. I took a great offence to what he implied and he also embarrassed both myself and my classmate in front of a full lab of our peers. I very politely told him that the boy was only trying to make friends with me because I hadn't met anyone yet, but Mr. Banner was having none of it. He sent me here. I'm afraid he had taken something I said rather the wrong way as I was leaving. I had noticed him leaving his car this morning when I arrived and was admiring the gloss. I'm sure it was his car anyway. He may have just been passing it. I have been looking for a suitable wax finish that would withstand the weather of Forks, as I am used to California. I asked which wax he used and because he's, well… balding, he thought I had meant something else. Things kind of got out of hand and he sent me out before I could explain." I sighed and looked down at my hands. "I'm so sorry I'm causing problems already. It really was never my intention. Please, today was my entire fault. It was stupidity on my behalf and incredibly bad timing." I looked up to see Mr. Green looking at me with concern.

"Isabella. I think that you should wait until this period is over then go to your next class. I take it you still have Mr. Banner this period?" I nodded. "Well, I agree. I think that this was a big misunderstanding and poor choice of words from you. I think that you are a lovely girl and I haven't had a look at your record from Phoenix yet because it still hasn't been sent through," Because I burned it. "but I'm sure it will be spotless. You can go." I smiled and shook his hand, exiting the office with Mr. Green on my heels. Jasper sat up a little straighter and looked at me curiously. I smiled and turned back to the principle.

"Now Bella, I want you to keep your head down in Biology for a little while, just until Mr. Banner settles down. I will also be having a word with him on the treatment of pupils and keeping his personal issues at home. Thank you; please go to your next class." He frowned at Jasper.

"Mr. Hale, step this way please," As Jasper passed me, he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You are so dangerous," I had to stifle my laugh.

"You have no idea." I could hear his laughter from behind the closed door. Mrs. Cope was still scowling at me so I made a hasty exit of the building. The bell had just rang for the next hour, so I went to trigonometry. A bushy haired girl was next to me and she _wouldn't shut up._ She talked about all her friends and her family and all the best places in Forks and all the best restaurants in Port Angeles...

"Oh my god! You should sit with us at lunch!" Unlikely. And have you talk my ear off for another hour?

"Sorry, I already made plans to sit with someone today." Her eyes grew wide and she started pumping me for gossip.

"Who? Is it a boy? Do you like him?" I shook my head.

"A girl called Alice and I'm pretty sure her boyfriend Jasper will be there too." I felt slightly cheered by the thought. Jasper was turning out to be a potential best friend.

"Alice and Jasper? Alice Cullen. And Jasper Hale. _That_ Alice and Jasper?" I nodded slowly at the open-mouthed girl.

"Why?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"That whole family never, ever speak to anyone outside their own little group at school. Jasper is always in trouble." She said that as if it made her think less of him. My anger flared.

"So? What does it matter if he's always in trouble?" She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "Stop right there. You don't even know what he was in trouble for today. He was in trouble today because a pig was trash talking Rosalie in his class, right in front of him. He was really having a go at her and Jasper stopped him. I think that is a perfectly good excuse to get in trouble and I respect him for it. I doesn't make me think any less of him if he has a seat reserved for him in the office or not. As for them not talking to anyone, it doesn't make me feel special, it doesn't make me think I'm any better than the rest of you. Jasper is a really good friend and Alice and I are going shopping. Just mind your own business, since I can see you are always one to stick you nose where it's going to get hurt." I ignored her after that. The Cullens (and Hale) had been the nicest people I had met all day except Angela, and I wasn't going to stand for anyone talking like that about them.

I endured another hour before lunch when I finally escaped. Alice was waiting for me outside the cafeteria and she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the queue.

"Hi, Bella!" She smiled brightly at me. "I heard you met Edward. Ha, I can't believe you got in trouble for flirting!" I shook my head.

"Who did you get this story from?"

"Edward, of course! So, do you like him? Is he a potential friend?" She wiggled her eyebrows and nudged me with her elbow. I bit back a "No I'd much rather Jasper," to see what her response was. Something occurred to me.

"Oh, by the way, I have to call you Ali when we're around Edward, okay? Just go along with it." She raised her eyebrows but shrugged. We sat at an empty table and Alice began talking me through all the best shops to visit tonight when I noticed Jasper coming over with his own tray of food. He sat down next to Alice and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey Jazzy." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Seriously? You're still doing that?" I nodded and took a bite of my pizza.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! You two know each other?" Jasper nodded sheepishly and retold the story. Alice gave him a hug.

"I'm proud of you. That slime bag has been getting on my nerves for months!"

"You should have seen how easily Bella talked her way out of that. I meant it when I said you were dangerous!" he chuckled and put on a squeaky high voice that was supposed to be me. "Yes Mr. Green. The boy felt bad for getting me in trouble so he told me the correct answer. It was all my fault really. Stupidity on my behalf and bad timing!" He burst out laughing and I turned red.

"How do you know that? The door was closed!" He laughed harder.

"That door is so thin! We could hear everything! You should have seen Mrs Cope's face when you said he was balding, she was shaking with rage!" I joined in laughing now, imagining the look on her face as I artfully passed the blame off onto her love interest. A throat cleared from behind me and I turned to see Edward holding his tray.

"Hey Eddie! Pull up a chair!" I slid out the seat next to me with my foot and watched him sit down with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hello Belly. What are you laughing at?" My temper flared and Jasper's fresh howls of laughter started.

"I knew it! I knew it would be something like that! Belly!" He became incoherent.

"I don't know what your laughing at, Jazzy-pants. Yours isn't much better." He sobered up almost immediately. Edward looked confused between the two of us.

"Me and Ali are going shopping tonight so don't wait up for her, okay?" I smiled brightly at the still confused Edward.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper began giggling again and I had to tell the story this time because Jasper was, once again, incoherent. Edward was grinning by the end of it.

"Banner annoys me to no end. I'm glad you put him in his place. Jasper's right, you _are_ dangerous. You're like an expert at getting out of things!" I am. Edward turned to me now.

"What do you have next?" I mentally checked my timetable.

"Um, Spanish, I think." Edward smiled and Jasper's face brightened.

"That's what we have next. Want to walk with us?" Do I have a choice?

"Sure. This should be fun." The bell rang and we walked Alice across to her building where she gave Jasper a kiss goodbye. His tall frame towered over her tiny one and it was quite funny to watch, but sweet at the same time. We left Alice to her history class and walked to Spanish. Edward and Jasper talked over my head, laughing and pushing each other like real brothers. It made me smile.

I had to sit on a desk on my own, just behind Edward and Jasper. They already sat together before I arrived, so I was kin of a loner. A boy with hair like icicles pulled up the chair next to me and set his books on the table.

"Hi, I'm Mike. You must be Isabella," I shook his hand. I seem to be doing a lot of that today.

"Just Bella." Mike started up with the usual interview – How is it here, are you meeting a lot of people, what teachers do you like so far, do I have plans tonight-

"What?" Mike looked down at his lap sheepishly.

"I was asking if you wanted to go out tonight. We could catch a movie and go out for dinner or something," I glanced at Edward and Jasper. Jasper had his head turned slightly in our direction and Edward was sitting up straight, shoulders stiff. I could see his fists clenched on the sides of his legs. Jasper noticed too. He placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and looked at him with a stern gaze. Mike hadn't noticed the peculiar exchange as he was still studying his fingers.

"Look, Mike, I can't go out tonight because I have plans already. I'm sorry, you're a really nice guy, but you're not my type. I like the tall, green eyed, cocky ones." I threw that in just to see his reaction. While Mike slumped in defeat, Edward turned to look at me. I gave him my most seductive smile and winked, bending down over my textbook. I was still looking at him through my eyelashes, and I saw his head swivel quickly between me and Jasper. Jasper shrugged, but I could see the smirk on his face. Edward's mouth turned up at the corners and he turned back around in his seat. Jasper looked at me slyly and I shrugged. He began making kissy faces that were quickly silenced as my pen spun through the air and hit him on the forehead. Quite hard, too. I could hear the slapping noise. He gave me a reproachful look and rubbed his head. Too bad for him the pen hit him roller ball side down. He had a long black line going diagonally across his face. I laughed at how stupid he looked and decided to let him find out on his own.

**Seriously? You meant what you said? -E**

The note was slid over my desk and Edward was looking down. Apprehension coloured his face.

**Well, mostly it was to see your reaction, but yeah it's true**. -**B**

Edward's face lit up and he looked at Jasper, only to burst out laughing. He scribbled a message while Jasper huffed and wrote a message of his own.

**Why is everyone laughing at me? -J**

I snorted and Edward passed me his paper.

**Well if that is the case, it is very much true that my type is a beautiful brunette with velvety chocolate eyes in a blue dress. Do you think she'd agree to have dinner with me tomorrow? -E**

**I think that it is very likely that she would agree. -B**

**Why has Jasper got pen on his face and doesn't know? -E**

**That was me. He was annoying me. Don't tell him. –B**

He snorted and looked at Jasper again.

**Tell Jasper what colour you think my eyes are. –B**

**Why? –E**

**Just do it please. –B**

This would be funny. Edward had no idea what we were talking about in the office. I saw him scribble on a new piece of paper and hand it back to Jasper. He sneaked a peek and snorted, looking at me.

**Did you tell him to write that? –J**

**Nope, he thinks that that is the colour of my eyes. Told you so ;) How are your baby blues coping with all this reading? –B**

**Low blow Bella! Deep blue! –J**

**Let's ask Eddie-boy shall we? –B**

He nodded with a determined and smug look on his face.

**Eddie, what colour would you say Jazzy's eyes are? –B**

**Baby blue. He likes to kid himself they are deep blue, but they're too light to be. He thinks it sounds manlier if he says deep blue, as if :) –E**

I smirked at Jasper and handed him the note. The smug grin slid right off of his face and onto the floor as he began hitting his head off the desk, muttering "Dammit, stupid Bella, stupid Edward, they're deep blue..."

**Yeah, whatever Jazzy-poo. I'm sure Alice will tell you they're deep blue, keep kidding yourself. –B**

He crossed his arms and ignored the both of us for the rest of the lesson. He left before us when the bell rang and left me and Edward to walk alone to Gym.

"You think we took it too far?" I was worried I might lose a newly acquired friend over this. Edward shook his head and chuckled.

"Jasper is very sensitive. He may not act like it, but he's a big baby. Don't worry; he'll be talking to you by the end of the day." I nodded, reassured.

"So, where are we going tomorrow?" His face lit up and he tapped his nose.

"Strictly need to know business. Dress nice though. Maybe you can get something while you're out? You seem like the kind of girl who loves to shop and uses any excuse to. Am I right?" I nodded.

"Of course you're right. Who wouldn't love the opportunity to buy themselves a gift?" he laughed and shook his head, muttering something about Alice.

"I'll pick you up at seven, is that alright?" Uh-oh. He must have seen the hesitancy on my face because he immediately backtracked.

"I mean, why don't you choose the time? I don't really know how long it takes for you to-" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"How about you wait a couple houses down from mine at seven and I meet you there? My dad has these rules... well, anyway. Could we just do that?" He smiled and nodded.

"Bye. I'll see you in there." I smiled at him and headed into the girls changing rooms. I was given kit and changed quickly, wanting to see Edward again. Alice was already in the hall. I went over to her, a bounce in my step, and she noticed.

"Hey, Alice, wanna help me get ready tomorrow night? I have a…thing I'm going to." She nodded enthusiastically then stopped.

"It's a date, isn't it?" I didn't answer. I wasn't sure why I didn't want Alice to know yet. Maybe it was because it was her brother. "I knew it! Who?" Edward walked up then, a grin stuck on his face. She looked between us and said "Edward, did you know Bella has a date tomorrow night?" He looked mildly surprised.

"Really? Who is it? Is it that Mike Newton boy? Ugh, he annoys me so much." I giggled at the memory of Spanish.

"I'm not telling. I'll give you a clue. He's one of Jazzy-poo's friends. And no, he won't tell you. He has been forbidden on penalty of grievous bodily harm." Edward was trying not to laugh at my lie. Jasper was so going to get a roasting from Alice as soon as we got out of here. She was still looking suspicious, but let it drop for now. No doubt she would interrogate me tomorrow night.

We were playing badminton today. Alice and Edward partnered up when they saw Angela heading for me. I smiled at her and handed her a racket.

"Are you still up for tonight?" She smiled and served up the birdie.

"I've wanted to go into Port Angeles for ages now, but no one ever seems to have the time or wants to go. Can we go to a book store there?" I swiped at the birdie and missed.

"Sure, I need new books anyway. Maybe we can get you something nice to wear on your date with Ben." Angela blushed and dropped her racket.

"What?" I smirked at her knowingly.

"Oh, come on! I so obvious! You like this guy called Ben and you both want to date but can't work up the courage to ask each other out. I read people well. It's a talent." She only shook her head and went to retrieve her racket.

"Well, I'll be getting something for my date, so you should too. I think you should ask him out. Woman empowerment and all that. I really want to meet Ben. Come on! Alice is buying something for Jasper!" I wiggled my eyebrows and she laughed. Alice was on the court next to us and she laughed loudly at my attempt at persuasion.

"What? I know you will. Alice, I have known you for a day and I know you love shopping. You will buy everything and anything."

"Yes, you're right. I will." She sighed and sent a birdie neatly over the net at Edward. I looked at him and caught him staring. Smiling to myself, I returned to the game. The rest of the lesson went much the same way. Me trying to get Angela to let loose a little and treat herself to a new dress or a new pair of shoes and Alice mocking my techniques, or me looking over to Edward and staring at him until he turned and caught me. He was just too perfect for words. He laughed freely and was obviously intelligent, being in all the top classes. He had an awesome family and he always had a witty comment. Oh, and he was hot. That was just a deal breaker right there.

We finished up and I followed Angela and Alice to the changing rooms. I changed quickly, fixed my hair in the mirror in the bathroom and made sure I had no make-up smeared under my eyes. Alice and Angela were waiting for me and we followed Angela out so that she could tell Ben he didn't need to wait on her.

"Oh! You guys should stay over at mine and we can get each other all done up tomorrow before we leave. Ben will maybe ask you out!" I sang at Angela and she looked glassy eyed when she agreed. Alice agreed of course, anything for a makeover. We arrived at a small Ford and an equally small boy was waiting. His face brightened considerably when he saw Angela. He waved.

"Hi Ben!" He was a good foot shorter than Angela and appeared to be a very shy boy. Angela and Ben were a perfect match!

"I'm really sorry that you waited on me Ben, but I'm going shopping with Alice and Bella in Port Angeles and I'll be staying over night at Bella's. She'll drop me off tomorrow, so I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?" he looked a little upset, but told us to have fun and got into his car. Angela was so happy when she talked to him. I led the way to my baby and waited for the boys. Alice wanted to say bye to Jasper before she left and tell him what was happening. Angela and Alice's eyes popped out of their heads when the saw which lights flashed orange when I pressed the button on the key.

"No way! THIS is your car? Can I drive?" I turned on her like that.

"NO! No one drives my baby!" Alice pouted but proceeded to stroke the bonnet fondly.

"Would you like some time alone with the car, Alice?" she nodded and held her hand out for the keys. I scoffed and put them in my pocket.

"Yeah, like that was ever going to happen." She danced over to the Volvo I was parked next to and stroked that as well.

"That's fine. Edward's car likes me better anyway." It was my turn for my eyes to bug out my head.

"That's Edwards? I saw that when I came into school, but I never thought it was his! I thought it was one of the teachers!" Alice laughed her high tinkling laugh and danced back over.

"Yeah, because they make so much money!" She stopped laughing and disappeared. I looked around to see where she had went and noticed Edward and Jasper standing next to a burly boy and an extremely beautiful blonde.

"Rosalie and Emmett, I take it?" I muttered under my breath and Angela nodded. Emmett had a thick mop of dark brown curls on his head and looked like a professional weight lifter. Rosalie was stunning. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen, and I had lived in California. She was tall and Emmett had his arm around her tiny waist. She was looking wide-eyed at my car, along with almost all of them. Alice wasn't since she had already seen it.

"Hey, I'm Bella," I broke the uncomfortable silence with a small wave. Emmett grinned and walked forward, letting go of Rosalie for a moment. He took my hand and shook it hard, I shook it back just as hard and he laughed. He stepped back to Rosalie, who frowned at me.

"Should you be leaning against that car? It looks pretty expensive and you might damage it." I laughed, and Rosalie glared at me.

"Sorry, let me explain. It's my car." Her eyes widened again and I laughed again.

"Why does no one ever think that I could have a car like this? Even in Phoenix..." I mused to myself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just haven't met anyone in this town except our family who have sports cars, not that you didn't look like you could drive one." She smiled apologetically at me.

"No problemo. It always happens. Are we ready to go?" Alice bounded over to us and I waved goodbye to everyone and climbed into the driver's seat. Alice sat in the back and Angela slid into the passenger seat. Once again, the engine started with a satisfying purr, and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward moved out of the way. I rolled down the windows and the CD that was in turned on with the engine. Jasper beamed at the song – Jimmy Hendrix, Purple Haze – and Alice stuck her head out of the window.

"Bye, Jazzy-poo! Have fun with Eddie!" They both grimaced and the inside of the car was filled with our laughter. Edward flipped her off and she stuck her tongue out at him. Emmett and Rosalie stood there looking completely confused.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked, bending down to look through the windows.

"Bella thought it would funny to make up nicknames for the guys to annoy them." Alice explained. Emmett looked really excited at this.

"Oh! Oh! I want one!" Edward rolled his eyes and I put my finger to my chin to think.

"Hmm, how about Emmy-bear?" and with that I hit the gas and shot out of the parking lot. I could still see Edward and Jasper laughing at Emmett, who was beaming and Rosalie was shaking her head in my rear-view mirror. Alice leaned forward and looked at the speedometer. Angela was gripping the seat as we flew down the road.

"Bella, who knew you liked speed?" I shrugged and looked over at Angela. She looked terrified.

"Angela? Are you alright?" she shook her head and I reduced the speed to sixty. Angela relaxed and put her seatbelt on. Alice smirked but put her own on.

"So, where are we going first?"

**I am sososoososososo sorry!!!!! I know I say it too much… but I really mean it this time! My fucking brother…**

**Ha-ha I know it's OOC but I love it that way. No, Jasper doesn't have feelings for Bella; this is strictly Bella and (shudder) Edward. I just got the urge to write a BxE because I had been reading some of them. Can I just say, some of you will be livid because I haven't answered your reviews. My computer is fucked and won't let me into my inbox on windows live, so bear with me!" If I have reviewed your story, I am NOT lying about my internet being totally fucked and only letting me on VERY OCCASIONALY. I have discovered the wonders of the Internet Channel on my Nintendo Wii and it lets you on FanFiction. It doesn't let me on some of the videos on YouTube though…anyway. It allows you to review, but my reviews have been very short simply because it takes so, so, so long to use the keyboard on the Wii. You have to point to all the letters and it just UGH! It annoys me. So I am extremely sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews. I am not a horrible person, I just am very poor and can't afford for my computer to be fixed after Christmas shopping. This is one of the very few times I can update, so here is something for ya!**


End file.
